


A Gift for Daddy

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: Magnus wants to please Harald. He offers him a special gift.





	A Gift for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from an idea @honestsycrets gave me on tumblr. Harald and Magnus had a special bound and it's a pity it was not explored in the series.

Their little journey was supposed to go smoothly. Bjorn was possessed by this strong need to discover new lands again and of course, Magnus had expressed the will the go with him. Harald didn't feel like he was tired. The last battle for Kattegat had drenched him. So, he put Magnus between Bjorn's hands with no worries in the world. He would take good care of him. Besides, Magnus was prepared since he had taught him everything he knew.

The boy needed some guidance and as for himself, he needed some....someone, something, anything. Magnus was the son he had always been longing for, even though he was a Ragnarsson...or so he said. So, he gladly gave him that guidance and was now eagerly waiting for him at the shore like a proud father, ready to listen to his offspring's tales. The wait had been long enough.

A smile stretched his lips as the ships got closer and he spotted Magnus waving energetically. He was acting like a little boy. He was a little boy at heart, really.

The way he ran out of the boat and embraced him proved it. Harald hugged him back. Leaning backwards, he observed him closely.

“You look more than fine. So, did you discover new interesting lands with your brother ?”

“I sure did.” Magnus nodded enthusiastically. “I have so many things to tell you. We could have stayed longer but Bjorn was in a hurry to go back to his pregnant shield maiden.”

_Of course._ “Why did it take so long, then ?”

“Oh....Let's just say I took a little detour to England.” He smiled mysteriously.

“A detour ? By yourself ?” That was a little bit too much.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “A big part your men were with me. Plus, I know how to fight now. I had to go there and get your surprise.”

That caught his attention. What was in England that could please him ?

A commotion could be heard among the crowd and people drew aside to let a bunch of soldiers through. Soldiers who were circling a princess, a very familiar princess. _Oh no, he didn't._

Your eyes were gleaming with anger and hatred. No words were needed to get what you were thinking of him even if you could not talk since you were gagged...and chained. The journey might have not been pleasant for his men and Harald was not surprised. From what he could remember, Princess Y/N had some temper. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with you in the first place.

He called some thralls that had followed him. “Get her settled in the other bedchamber, feed and bathe her...and have her room guarded, she might try to escape.”

The thralls bowed respectfully and went away with the princess, still escorted by some soldiers.

“Magnus, a word. Right now.”

The young boy seemed to lose some of his excitement and pride when he heard Harald's tone.

The King led him to the Great Hall where thralls were already preparing the feast to celebrate his return. Harald dismissed them and turned to look at Magnus severely.

“Where did you get the idea to kidnap this girl ?”

“You wanted her. And when a Viking wants something, a Viking takes it.”

Harald could have slapped himself for teaching the boy that idea.

“And what in the Gods am I supposed to do with a furious princess, ready to kill me?”

“Marry her. That's what you did with Astrid.” Magnus offered naively.

And look how well it turned out. “Good idea, she will probably stab me in my sleep.” He replied sarcastically.

A deep frown appeared on Magnus's face. “I'm sorry. I thought you would like my gift. Isn't it what a Viking would do ?”

Harald heaved a deep sigh when he saw Magnus's sad face. He was watching his father-like figure as if he had deceived him.

“Probably....you do realize that we will soon face a Saxon attack after that. Her father will certainly not like the affront.”

Marcus's face surprisingly lit up at his words. “There will be no such things. Her father passed away and her uncle is reigning over the kingdom now. Trust me when I say he couldn't care less about her.”

Harald remembered how spoiled you were by your father and how your fiery temper did not appease anything. No wonder your uncle wanted to get rid of you !

“Is that so ?” Harald sat on his throne and casually leaned on it. “I'll deal with her, then. Thank you Magnus.

The boy squealed in delight, glad he was able to please the King after all. Harald let out a laugh and dismissed him.

He would definitely deal with the princess. The question was; how ?

Several hours later, he still hadn't found the answer. The feast was going off around him. Magnus was awkwardly wooing a shield maiden and many soldiers were already passed out under the tables. Ale was beginning to cloud his mind as well. He had to confront you somehow even though it scared him a little.

Women. His biggest weakness. Truth to be told, he would rather fight an army by himself than confront this woman. Your first encounter was still vividly in his mind.

_His stay in England had not been pleasant. He could have fought just like last time but an alliance seemed more interesting. He asked for an audience with the King. He wanted you...his daughter. The first time your eyes met, he knew he had to have you. He knew he could. So, he came into the court with confidence, even more so when the English King eyed him up and down, almost scared._

“ _King Harald. You wished to see me ?”_

“ _Yes.” Harald grinned. “I have an offer to make.”_

_The King encouraged him to go on._

“ _An alliance between us. What would you say about that ?”_

_You were glaring at him, clearly not impressed. The King's eyes narrowed._

“ _What do you want from this alliance ?”_

_Harald smiled inwardly. The King appeared to be scared but he was no fool, he could give him that._

“ _A marriage would be nice.” Harald suggested lightly._

“ _With my daugther, I presume ?”_

_Harald grinned again, his fingers softly tapping his beard. “You presume well.”_

_The King was considering it, he could tell....and so could you. You furiously rose and looked at your father, outraged._

“ _I would never let this heathen touch me, he is worse than filth.” You shrieked indignantly. “I can't even believe you are considering his offer. This is a real disgrace.”_

“ _Y/N, be reasonable. For the people...” It was not difficult to see who had the upper hand here. He would not get you this way._

“ _That's quite alright.” Harald interrupted your little argument. “We, barbarians, do not force our daughters to marry anyone.” He looked at you mockingly. “Battle it will be, then.”_

He had left the court, obviously disappointed but he could not take you against your will. He had tried this way and it had never worked. But maybe.... maybe he could coerce you to marry him. Daddy was not here anymore.

He finished his cup of ale with one gulp, slammed it down on the table and staggered to your chamber.

The guards looked at their master warily as he came near the room. He heard some crashing and smiled wickedly. You were furious.

He opened the door and saw the mess that had become the room he had you settled in; broken things everywhere, shredded dresses, furs thrown on the floor....

“I take it you don't feel better.”

You turned your head and glared at him. Feverish eyes, blushing cheeks, disheveled hair; a real turn on. You threw the pot you were holding in his direction and he ducked just in time. The object went crashing against the door.

“You !” You pointed a trembling hand at him. “Release me at once ! Filthy heathen !”

“And where would you go, hm ? I heard your father is no more and it appears your uncle wouldn't mind if you were never to return.”

He could see the tears welling up in your eyes at the mention of your father. He almost....almost regretted his words.

“You don't know anything.”

“The King of filth.” You threw a pitcher at him.... and missed him, again.

Harald rolled his eyes. “You can break everything here but you know you'll only tire yourself. I think we should talk about this.”

“About what ? You taking me against my will ?” You screamed, out of breath.

“I personally think you would make a wonderful queen. Fierce, strong....but so emotional.”

He was obviously mocking you. “I said it before and I'll say it again. I will never, ever let you touch me. I will never be your Queen.”

“I could give you everything you have ever wished for.”

Her upper lip curled up in disgust. “You could never....don't come any closer !”

Harald raised his hands to show you he was not a threat. “Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.”

“Leave me alone !” He took another few steps towards near you. “I said, don't come near me...” You frantically looked around you but there was nothing left to throw at him. Desperately, you bent over and took off your shoe to brandish it above your head.

Harald bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, aware that it would anger you even more. But you looked so cute. So, he did not pay attention to your words and kept walking.

Your shoe flew by his cheek and noisily landed against the wall. Frustrated, you bent over to take the other shoe. You looked at him defiantly and threw your projectile, only this time it reached its target, hitting Harald in the face. You let out a laugh as Harald groaned and stumbled backwards.

He inhaled. “You are not ready to talk, I see. I'll come again tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow will be the same.” You sneered.

To your utter surprise, Harald smiled. “If you say so...” He picked up the two shoes, before turning around to look at you. “I take those since you don't seem to need them.”

He was waiting for any reaction: a cry, a scream, a complaint but nothing came. He knew you were angry but too proud to say anything.

“We agree, then.” He smiled, then he walked to door and opened it. “Good night...Princess.”

You glared at him one last time before he disappeared. He had just closed the door when he heard an indignant shout and smiled. You would be fun to court.


End file.
